Shali and Alavandor
by Bubblegumz
Summary: This is about a girl named Shali and she is forced to transfer from country to country a lot and when she goes to her homeland, Russia, for the first time, she meets Alavandor. Please read and rate!


Hello people, this is the typical love story type thing, I'm not that good at writing stories like this so please read and rate, and tell me what you think.

Shali and Alavandor

Chapter 1:

Shali sat in math class and wondered why school was never exciting. So far her life was not fun right now, first, her boyfriend had broken up with her yesterday. Second, her life was not exciting in any particular way. Third, she and her father were being forced to leave the country. They were leaving for Russia the next day.

'Shali, do you know?' asked the teacher, startling her.

'I'm sorry, no I don't.'

'Why don't we talk after class, please, Shali.'

Shali was sixteen years old with pale white skin, blue eyes, and silky blonde hair that flowed down to her waist. On her wrists were gold bracelets with the symbol of her home kingdom centered in the middle of the bracelet where everyone could see. This entwined her and her home, forever. She lived in Russia with the Shalene people but her father had to leave, Shali was born in America, and they named her after their homeland.

When math ended she went up to the teacher, not expecting a good time.

'You wanted to talk to me, Mr. Berdings?'

'Yes I did, Shali. You never know what I am talking about, why? I explain it well enough for people to understand, everyone else does.'

'I just don't understand math in the way everyone else does.'

'I'm sorry to hear that because if you don't get your grade up we're going to have to hold you back.'

'I'm not going to this school next year.'

'The district will hold you back.'

'I'm going to Russia.'

She had stumped her teacher. He had a dumb look on his face. She gave him an evil smile and walked to her next class.

When she got home she told her father about her boring day and her talk with her math teacher.

'Why don't you understand math, Shali?'

'I'm sorry, father.'

'All you needed to do was ask for help.'

'I will make sure to do that; I will try harder in math tomorrow. I promise.'

'Good, I am proud that you refuse to give up. Please go up to your room now and complete your homework.'

'Yes, father.'

Once she got up to her room she sat on her desk chair and got out her homework like her father asked her to. She was almost done when her mother knocked on her door. She called from the hallway;

'Sweetheart, are you all packed for tomorrow?'

'Almost mom,' she had nearly forgotten they were moving tomorrow! She hadn't packed anything yet! Her room was still like it had been the last sixteen years!

Her mom was walking away but Shali yelled after her;

'Mom, I'm going to need a lot of boxes still, do we have any?'

'Yes, I will bring them to you. Please tell me you have most everything packed?'

'Of course, mother.'

She smiled and laughed a little hoping her mother wouldn't kill her. She decided to take a break from her homework and e-mail her friends one last time. Shali knew she would see her friends again, someday. She planned that when she got married she would move back to America so her family could have a normal life with normal people.

Her mother brought up about 20 boxes and she started packing. When she was done it was one in the morning already and she was exhausted. She hadn't realized what a big room she had.

The next morning everyone was ready to go and they were putting everything in the moving truck, the moving truck was bringing everything to the airport for them.

'Mom, I don't want to leave America,' Shali had complained.

'We have to, Sweetheart. I'm sorry, I don't want to go either,' her mother had told her.

'It will be good to go back to your home country and meet new people,' her father insisted.

'If you say so.'

And they all left for Russia.

Chapter 2:

Her new bed felt so weird. She wasn't in America anymore, the plane ride had taken 2 days and they had to take 3 different planes! She hadn't met anyone really new, other than the neighbors that lived nearby. Her father kept telling her this was a good thing but it was hard for her to believe him. She missed her friends in America and her cat and her room. She felt like this room didn't belong to her, it belonged to someone else and she was supposed to be back home, in America.

The next morning she went to the breakfast house where everyone who lived in Russia went to for breakfast, it was like a restaurant except there was only one. While she sat in line for French toast a strange boy about her age came up to her, he had an odd accent, she guessed everyone did there.

'Ah, hello. My name is Alavandor.'

'Oh hello. My name is Shali.'

'Your accent is not from here, where did you come from?'

'Well, my family was born here but I was born in America. We just came here, I have never been here.'

'Oh, I see. Why did you have to move back here?'

'My dad got a job offering so of course we have to move wherever that is.'

'We have been waiting for the king to return.'

'What king?'

'You didn't know?'

"Know what?'

'Your father is our king, your mother is our queen.'

'That's impossible, that would mean I am a princess, and let me assure you, I am no princess.'

'Your beauty is great enough for you to be.'

'Alrighty then, nice talking to you.'

She hadn't realized that she was holding up the line. Everyone in front of her was gone, now.

'Wow, that went by fast.'

When she sat down her mother and father were nearly done.

'Mom, is there any chance I am a princess?'

'You are a princess,' she said easily, like it didn't matter that she'd been a princess for sixteen years and she didn't know it.

Chapter 3:

She was in bed another night, she couldn't believe how long she had really been there! And already she missed everything about here old life.

All of a sudden something hit her window, interrupting her thoughts. She was scared now, how could something naturally hit her window when her room was sitting more than sixty feet off the ground. Then she heard a voice.

'Shali, let me in. I must talk to you again,' it sounded like the weird guy she had met earlier that day.

'What do you want from me? Go away!'

'I can't, I must talk to the princess.'

'Whatever, what do you expect me to do I'm not Rapunzel!'

'Speak to me tomorrow behind the sacred tree.'

'Whatever,' she said.

She thought he was very weird. Weird like those dudes on TV that kept following Nancy Drew except they weren't Russian…

The next morning she got up and went to breakfast as usual. Then she went home as usual and what she didn't expect was he was there.

'I knew you'd ditch.'

'Please go away.'

'You don't know me. We could be together.'

'No. Leave me, now.'

'I am being kind.'

'I'd appreciate it if you'd stop,' she was getting annoyed now.

'Did you grow up spoiled or something because you never give anyone a chance!'

That kind of made her feel bad, she heard his cursing as he stormed out. She didn't even know him, what was she supposed to do? She sat on her bed and thought about the good things and the bad things if she gave him a so called 'chance'.

Good:

I wouldn't be totally alone

I wouldn't be single

I would be stronger

I could meet someone new

He cares, I think

Bad:

He is unusual

He's got a temper

Mom and dad might get mad

It looked like the only thing she would be able to do would be to give him a chance. She walked out after him.

'Alavandor!'

'Yes?' he said slowly walking back towards her.

'I am not totally spoiled, so I will give you a chance, but I don't know you very well.'

'That's alright, everything will be fine. Thank you, princess.'

It was still strange to her when they called her princess, she had completely forgotten what they had talked abut. She still didn't understand how that was possible. Her father used to call her 'princess' but she didn't think he meant it literally.

She went to bed that night again, and thought about the next day when she would start school again. It was sort of scary to her, she didn't know anyone there and a lot of them probably didn't speak English as well as some people did. Then she thought maybe there were other people from America there just like her. Maybe she wasn't the only one. Then she fell asleep, comforted by that thought.

Chapter 4:

The next morning she went to breakfast and hurriedly ate the French toast she normally got and then got her backpack and dashed to the strange building that would be her school. Apparently they worshipped the Russian god's on the outside of the building, because the angels were everywhere painted on the walls. She looked at the bracelet she had, it had the same angels on it.

She saw on her schedule that math was her first class. She walked to the room it stated and sat down at the desk that read her name on the nametag, it was like elementary school.

The teacher walked in, she had flowing red hair and green eyes, she was very young and very beautiful.

'Alright, class. We are going to start off by saying we have a new student joining us today, her name is Shali,' she also had a weird accent. Shali guessed that everyone did. She saw everyone looking her way and gave a small wave. They probably guessed she was new because of her skin, it was so pale white compared to their bronze, tanned skin. Then the teacher insisted they all preyed, they all started saying weird, unfamiliar words. She had wondered before what they meant, but father wouldn't tell her, he said it was for another day.

Then someone walked in she recognized, it was her new so called boyfriend, Alavandor. He smiled her way and sat next to her.

'Feeling lost?' he whispered.

'Yes. I don't know anything they're saying.'

'You'll learn. Meet me after school at your house. I know you'll ditch anywhere else.'

'That's true. I like going home after school.'

'How old are you, then?'

'Oh my gosh, I almost forgot! I'm turning seventeen tomorrow!!!'

'Wow, that's so exciting, who would you like at your surprise party?'

That time he actually made her smile, she was starting to really like him, even thought before she thought he was kind of weird. He was sill smiling at her fondly, she didn't know why. She had never really liked how she looked before, she didn't know why he did. She knew she was probably blushing and he could see it.

'Why do you like me?' she asked all of a sudden.

'Because you're not afraid to be you.'

She thought that was really sweet. They walked home together that say and went up to her bedroom. She set her bag down on her bed and put up two beanbag chairs. They sat down and she waited for him to talk, instead they both ended up staring into each others eyes. She knew she wouldn't deliberately try to find someone else now. Then she saw his face getting closer, and she felt his soft lips touch hers. After that they both just sat in their own little world, thinking. She never meant to give him the idea she wanted him all over her but now she wasn't so sure.

Chapter 5:

It had been a year now since she had first met Alavandor and so much had happened, at school she had made many new friends and liked all of her teachers. She even knew a little bit of Russian, she was turning 18 in two days.

She was dashing out the door to get to school when her father stopped her, the only reason her father ever talked to her was to tell her bad news or if she really pleaded him to talk to her, he had a serious look on his sun burned face.

'Shali, we are transferring again, this time we are going back to America, the place you've been longing to go back to.'

'Father, how could you do this I've finally figured out a way to fit in here and now we're leaving? I must stay here,' she said in distress.

'You can't and you won't stay here, I'm not giving you a choice.'

She ran to school sobbing and when she got the Alavandor was already waiting at the front of the building for her. When he saw her his face showed a look of concern.

'What happened?' he said worriedly.

'My father says we are moving back to America.'

'I only know one thing we could do, but I know you would never agree.'

'What?'

'We could run away.'

'We leave at midnight.'

Chapter 6:

When midnight came they had packed all their bags and ordered a Russian taxi driver, he was taking them to the airport. They got their bags and put them in the taxi.

'Are you sure you want to run away?'

'Of course, my father will be more angry than he ever has been. But yes, I'm sure.'

They drove to the airport only to find that on the plane her father would be at the airport too, checking the flight plans. She tried to sneak past him but she couldn't and he grabbed her arm and brought her home.

'How could you be so irresponsible!'

'I'm sorry. But this was my choice.'

'You get over here right now,' he said. They were standing in the living room, her mother about to break out in tears.

'Father, I am eighteen in two days. Old enough to take care of myself, surrounded by people I love. Don't make me run. Let me go. You go to America.'

'Very well. I trust you will do well as a queen.'

'A queen?'

'You are to marry Alavandor and become queen. We will go to America. Goodbye my daughter. I will be back to visit soon.'

She married Alavandor a day later, and her parents went to America. All was well.


End file.
